


Way To Go

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Series: Froger!Week 2019 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie made a mess, M/M, Roger is teasing him, bubble baths, it’s cute, once again it’s short but I guess my thing is to do short fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: All Freddie wanted was a bubble bath
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger!Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Way To Go

After a long day in the studio, Freddie sometimes liked to unwind at home in the tub. The warm water and the soft lavender scent of the bubble bath solution he used always brought him comfort. 

He found that he needed it a little extra that evening in comparison to most. _Hot Space _was proving to be an unusually difficult album to record. Nobody could agree on what to do with it, leading to a lot of tension in the band, and within Freddie’s own relationship. He and Roger had barely spoken to one another in the past week. 

With his mind elsewhere, Freddie didn’t even notice that he’d poured the whole, very full, bottle of bubble bath solution into the tub until the tub was nearly overflowing with bubbles. 

“Oh fuck!” He gasped, dropping the bottle to the floor. He scrambled to turn the water off before it got out of hand, but it was too late. “Shit!” Bubbles had already poured over the side of the tub and coated the floor surrounding it. 

Looking around, Freddie spotted his favorite fluffy towel on the towel rack. It appeared that it was the only towel in the room so he went for it, only to slip in the pile of bubbles forming at his feet, landing flat on his naked ass with a shriek. 

It was the loud shriek that sent Roger up to check on Freddie. The blond took one look at the situation and immediately began cracking up. “What did you do here, Fred?” He asked between giggles. 

Freddie shot Roger a glare, then tried to get himself back on to his feet, only to end up slipping some more. Naturally, he rolled on to his side and struck a pose as if he had intended to fall to the floor. “Just come help me up, please, love?” He asked. 

With another giggle, Roger went over to Freddie and offered him his hand. Only to be pulled down to the floor. On his way down, Roger screamed and started laughing as he hit the floor. “Oh, fuck you!” He said, though there was no real heat behind it. 

It was then that Freddie began laughing as well. He had almost forgotten how adorable Roger looked when he was laughing. It made him happy to see Roger laughing and smiling again. As best as he could, Freddie pulled his slippery, soapy body over to Roger and gave him a big, wet kiss. “You love me and you know it. You can’t help yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roger responded, allowing Freddie to kiss him. “C’mon, let’s get this mess cleaned up.” He scooted himself away from the bubbly mess and helped Freddie up to his feet. “And maybe next time, don’t use a whole thing of bubble solution.” He winked. 

Freddie rolled his eyes and threw a handful of bubbles at Roger. “Kiss my arse.”


End file.
